


Stuffie Stories

by quartzfarmer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorable Sherlock, Caretaker John, Gen, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfarmer/pseuds/quartzfarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John often can't resist purchasing new stuffed toys for Sherlock. Does Sherlock mind? Not at all.<br/>(A series of drabbles paired with pictures.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffie Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dummy Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880382) by [sadistically_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistically_sweet/pseuds/sadistically_sweet). 



When John comes home from his shift at the clinic he nearly trips as he steps in the door, barely managing to catch himself on the door frame. “Sherlock!” he shouts, “Get over here and pick up!”

“I am over here,” a sleepy voice mutters from the floor. 

John takes a startled gasp of breath, “Christ, Sherlock! What are you doing on the floor?!”

This causes the detective to jerk into a sitting position, “Oh!” he shouts excitedly, stretching out his arms to hold up a brown box, “This was delivered today, I wanted to make sure I remembered to tell you, but I suppose I fell asleep.”

John grins and shakes his head, “Couldn't you have just set it on the counter? I would have seen it when I went to make my tea.”

Sherlock bites his lip and looks down.

“Oh, sweet heart,” John kneels down so he was level with Sherlock, “I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you to make sure I got my package."  Sherlock nods, eyes fixed on the ground, clearly still upset that he didn't just think to leave the package out. John takes the brown parcel from his hands and stands. He shakes the box, “Have you figured out what's in it?”

Sherlock perks up a bit, “You bought it off Ebay. I shook it, and didn't hear any noises, so that means it must fit well in the box. Combined with the weight and size of the box I would say a new jumper, or a small pillow."

“Wrong.” John smirks.

Sherlock wrinkles his nose, “What is it, then?”

“Well, first off, it's a present for you. Do you want to op-” John can't even finish his sentence before Sherlock is launching himself up with a mantra of “Yesyesyes!” and pulling the package from his arms. Sherlock rushes to the couch and retrieves a pair of scissors from between the cushions. John winces at the idea of accidentally sitting on them.

“Hurry up, John! Come watch!” Sherlock runs the edge of the scissors over the tape with expert precision. Once John is sitting Sherlock yanks open the flaps of the box to get to the content. His mouth parts a bit when he pulls out an oval-ish, plaid thing. 

After a few moments of silence and staring John clears his throat, "Do, uh, what do you think?"

Sherlock hugs it to his chest, “This is amazing! It's fantastic!” his voice squeaks on the last word.

John chuckles in relief, “You like it, then?”

Sherlock nods rapidly, a grin splitting his face, “A skull that I can bring through airport security? Of course I like it!"

  



End file.
